Caleidoscopio
by Roshio H.T
Summary: Una estrella fugaz cae del cielo para cumplir el deseo de una princesa: enamorarse. Es momento de tomar una decisión, ¿a quién le entregará su corazón? / SeiyaxUsagi.
1. La Caída de una estrella

Todos los personajes propiedad son de su creadora Naoko Takeuchi.  
_Dedicado a todas mis lectoras, desde el fondo de mi cursi corazón._

·

* * *

·

**Capitulo I ****– La caída de una estrella.**

·

·

La armonía y el bienestar imperaban en el Reino de la Luna, un país prospero y rico que prometía una larga lista de aventuras para todos sus habitantes. El encanto de los palacios, y el romance de los bailes lo hacían un lugar de ensueño. La reina Serenity, una soberana sabia y pacífica, se ocupaba de mantener la concordia y dicha de todos en su reino. Aunque sospechaba con tristeza que la única persona que no era completamente feliz fuera su propia hija.

La princesa Usagi, de rubios y largos cabellos, ojos azules brillantes como estrellas, y piel blanca como leche. Con apenas diecisiete años, de personalidad juguetona y soñadora, parecía ir perdiendo su carisma día con día, encerrada tras las paredes del palacio de Cristal. Ni siquiera sus guardianas, y mejores amigas, las Sailor scout, lograban consolar su corazón melancólico. Y es que bien decía la reina, su pequeña hija ya parecía sufrir mal de amores.

Usagi estaba preocupada, puesto que el baile de la Luna de Plata se acercaba noche con noche. Pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años, y con ello una decisión difícil a tomar: debería comprometerse en matrimonio.

Los candidatos favoritos del reino eran dos: el atractivo y misterioso Diamante, embajador del Imperio Lunar; y el valiente príncipe de la Tierra, Endimión. Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a acercarse a la princesa, ambos se apegaban al protocolo, el cual prohibía cualquier contacto físico con ella hasta la noche del gran baile.

Diamante veía a la princesa como una oportunidad perfecta para cumplir sus ambiciones políticas, y procuraba enviarle obsequios costosos y sorprendentes: joyas, hermosos vestidos de telas sedosas, animales exóticos de tierras lejanas, perfumes y mucho más. Pero a Usagi las riquezas no le interesaban. A pesar de ser una princesa y de estar acostumbrada a los caprichos más impensables, ella era humilde y sencilla como nadie.

Endimión era muy diferente de su rival. Sólo había visto una vez a la princesa de lejos, y con eso bastó para que se enamorara de ella. Con permiso de la reina, inició un juego de correspondencia con Usagi. Se enviaban cartas todos los días, contándose sus rutinas diarias, pequeñas bromas, relatos divertidos, incluso sus sueños y alguno que otro secreto. Esto provocaba más emoción en la joven princesa, que esperaba impaciente el anochecer y la llegada de una nueva carta.

- Creo que el príncipe de la Tierra es muy romántico... – Solía decir risueñamente Minako, la Sailor del planeta Venus, cada noche mientras le cepillaba la espesa cabellera.

- ¿Pero lo has visto? ¿Sabes como es? – Apuraba a preguntar Usagi con los ojitos brillando de emoción. A diferencia de Endimión, ella nunca antes lo había visto.

- Mmmh, no. Pero dicen que es muy apuesto. -

Y Usagi suspiraba. Nadie lograba decirle nunca lo que ella quería saber sobre el supuesto príncipe. Y muy al contrario, todos hablaban de sobra sobre Diamante, que no le parecía otra cosa más que el ser más presumido y pedante del reino.

·

---

·

Noche tras noche salía a su jardín especial, donde una gran tina de mármol llena de agua tibia y hierbas de dulce aroma estaba dispuesta para ella. Solía leer la carta que llegaba de Endimión mientras tomaba su baño diario, sin más compañía que el cielo estrellado de verano. Disfrutaba de sobremanera aquellos momentos de soledad, sin tanta solemnidad ni ceremonias absurdas que seguir. Odiaba los reglamentos de la realeza, pero nunca se había sentido con el derecho de desobedecer ninguno.

Su cuerpo sumergido hasta la nariz en el agua la tranquilizaba. Incluso había momentos en que jugueteaba como chiquilla y salpicaba alrededor. Su risa infantil se perdía entre las altas paredes de follaje cubiertas de enredaderas y flores que resguardaban su íntimo baño a la intemperie. Pero esa noche estaba muy quieta, pensativa, mirando el cielo y tratando de distinguir las diferentes constelaciones celestiales. Su mirada curiosa se topó con un rayo plateado que se apresuraba por la negrura, sonrió feliz al darse cuenta que se trataba de una estrella fugaz. Cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos a modo de oración, lista para pedir su deseo: _"Por favor, estrella inquieta, quiero enamorarme."_

Suspiró y abrió los ojos para seguir contemplándola, pero su sorpresa fue inmediata al darse cuenta que su querida estrella se acercaba cada vez más.

No cabía duda, la estrella caería sobre ella. Alarmada Usagi salió del agua, y, cubriéndose con su bata de plumas blancas, trató de adivinar el punto exacto en que el astro aterrizaría. No tardó demasiado en ver como el cuerpo celestial chocaba en el suelo detrás de su fortaleza vegetal, del otro lado de su jardín. Corrió hasta allí, para ver con admiración un enorme cráter. Se acercó curiosa cada vez más, con intenciones de ver la brillante estrella al fondo del hueco en la tierra. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca ahogando un grito de estupefacción.

Se había equivocado, eso no era una estrella… era una persona.

Escuchó cierto alboroto y adivinó que los guardias venían ya a comprobar que sucedía. Seguramente Haruka, la Sailor del planeta Urano que la cuidaba con demasiado apego, ya estaría buscándola para ponerla a salvo hasta averiguar que pasaba. No tuvo tiempo entonces para pensar en nada, y optó por llevar a rastras como pudiera aquél cuerpo inconsciente dentro de palacio. Nunca había tenido una labor física tan ardua, pero como pudo logró trasladar a su persona hasta su habitación. Cansada, sudorosa y cubierta de barro, atrancó bien la puerta, y metió en la cama a su _estrella_. Apenas si le echó un vistazo, y por lo que había visto parecía ser una mujer. La cubrió con las suaves sábanas y salió cautelosa para volver a su baño. Necesitaría librarse de Haruka antes de poder volver con su estrella y curarle sus heridas. Su corazón latía tan aprisa como nunca, parte por la emoción de lo sucedido y parte por el secreto que ahora tenía.

Un secreto que era sólo suyo, y de nadie más.

·

* * *

·

_Saludos a tods mis amigs de Fanfiction. Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, esta vez espero poder continuarla_  
_y no dejarla colgada como las demás, ejem. Como pueden ver se trata de un Sailor Moon, una de mis series favoritas_  
_de la infancia. Y por fin me he atrevido a escribir este fic que ha ido dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo._

_Prometo actualizar lo más seguido que pueda. Gracias a tods por su apoyo._

**_with love, R O S H I O._**

·

* * *

PD. Estoy continuando el fic de** VIKMIONE - Unexpected**. Esperenlo pronto! (:


	2. Apariencias

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de su creadora Naoko Takeuchi.  
Dedicado a: Loly Kou, Hotaru no Hikaru, Mokona-kuchiki y Kagome Hb._

·

·

**Capitulo II -**** Apariencias**

·

·

Una estrella había caído esa noche en el Reino Lunar, pero, no, no era una estrella. Ese secreto aceleraba el corazón de la princesa Usagi mientras corría de nuevo hacia los jardines. Los guardias debían estar aún ahí, inspeccionando el inesperado suceso. Especialmente Haruka, su guardiana principal, preguntándose donde estaba la princesa. Apenas había alcanzado a vestirse con un camisón plateado y cubrirse con una bata limpia. No debía mostrar ni una mancha de barro o Uranus se daría cuenta de que había estado ahí en el preciso instante que cayó la estrella.

Usagi caminó por las paredes del laberinto que conducía a su jardín de baño, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento y respirando hondo se acercó a la Sailor.

- ¡Uranus! -

- Princesa Usagi, ¿dónde estaba? –

Fue directa, como siempre, y miró detenidamente a la rubia.

- En palacio, hacia un rato que salí de mi baño. - Ella sujetó su brazo y procuró mirar a otro lado, su interés estaba en dirección al cráter. Debía fingir que no sabía nada. - ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? Hay muchos guardias. Escuché un horrible ruido, por eso vine. -

- Nos ocuparemos, alteza. No debería estar aquí. -

Señaló hacia el palacio, dispuesta a escoltarle. Usagi le sonrió como siempre, y obediente caminó delante suyo. Haruka la miraba todo el tiempo, algo le parecía extraño. Mars no hubiera permitido que la princesa saliera de sus aposentos si algo llegara a suceder. Achicó la mirada. _¿Dónde estaba Mars?_ Apenas entraron a palacio llegaron dos chicas, se trataba de Júpiter y Venus.

- Princesa, ¿qué hace aquí? -

- ¿Curiosidad? - Dijo con tono infantil y una sonrisa traviesa. Venus la tomó de la mano y la miró con el ceño dulcemente fruncido.

- Llevadla a su habitación. – Haruka ordenó con voz fuerte, ambas rubias se alejaron por el pasillo. Usagi miró de reojo a las dos que se quedaban atrás. Podía escuchar débilmente a Uranus, por lo que se mordió el labio preocupada. - Júpiter, ¿y Sailor Mars? ¿Quién se supone que custodiaba a la princesa? -

Apenas llegaron a su puerta Usagi se puso nerviosa, no debía dejar entrar a Venus por nada del mundo. Tonteó un poco y terminó convenciéndola que esta demasiado cansada y que dormiría enseguida. Minako se lo tragó, y despidiéndose de ella le prometió contarle lo que supiera del misterioso cráter al día siguiente. Una vez a solas, Usagi respiró profundo. Su corazón volvía a latir como si hubiera llegado corriendo. Miró hacia el fondo de la habitación, algo se había movido en su enorme cama, entre sábanas y almohadones de seda.

Usagi avanzó lentamente, sus manos apretadas contra su pecho. Se escuchó un débil suspiro y se detuvo, pero retomó la marcha en breve. Las cortinas estaban bien cerradas, por lo que encendió un cristal de cuarzo, que servía a modo de lámpara sobre su mesita de noche. El tenue brillo blanco alcanzó su cama, revelando un rostro herido. Usagi preocupada corrió hacia el baño, y trajo consigo un paño y cuenco de plata con agua. No sabía mucho de heridas, pero al menos tenía que limpiarlas o se infectarían. Pasó el paño mojado por toda la cara con delicadeza, suave, muy suavemente deshacía manchas de sangre, poco a poco lo que parecían raspones adquirían un color rosado. La sangre amenazaba con brotar de nuevo, y ella presionaba el paño contra la herida para impedírselo.

Una vez limpio, Usagi observó aquel rostro con detenimiento. Esa persona tenía rasgos finos: labios delgados, cejas negras desalineadas, nariz levemente respingada. Usagi pensó que su estrella era hermosa. Un rostro así no mostraba maldad, sino al contrario, tenía pinceladas de inocencia. Pero sus mejillas permanecían pálidas, y eso le preocupaba. La princesa limpió vagamente su cuerpo, antes de meterlo en uno de sus camisones de dormir. Se sentó al borde opuesto de la cama, estaba exhausta. Se acomodó cuidadosamente entre los almohadones en dirección a su huésped. Quería verle, aún cuando se iba quedando dormida. No quería apartar la vista de su estrella con el temor de que al amanecer desapareciera.

·

·

·

·

A la mañana siguiente, el Palacio de Cristal despertaba a un ritmo diferente. Las guardias se habían doblado, y se escuchaban murmullos de un lado a otro. La noticia de la misteriosa estrella que había caído la noche anterior ya se había esparcido por el reino. La reina Serenity había sido informada, pero dejó todo en manos de sus fieles Sailors. Uranus encabezaba la guardia principal, tenía un extraño presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz.

Mientras tanto en los aposentos de la princesa, Usagi dormía plácidamente. Pero un par de ojos a su lado se acababan de abrir, azules como zafiros. Un quejido salió de esos labios delgados, correspondiendo al cuerpo adolorido al que pertenecían. Se mantuvo inerte largo rato, observando alrededor como si aún estuviera dentro de un sueño. Una de sus manos acarició su abdomen, notando con sorpresa que le habían vestido. Apartó las cobijas a un lado para salir de la cama cuando un suspiro le sobresaltó. Se giró y descubrió una inesperada compañía: una mujer. Su suave respiración se perdía entre la seda de la cama y sus cabellos rubios alborotados cubrían parcialmente su rostro. Estiró su mano para apartarlos con cuidado, no quería despertarla. La miró por otro largo rato. Era hermosa. No pudo evitar sonreír y retomó sus intenciones de salir de la cama.

Caminó por toda la habitación, husmeando con curiosidad. Se acercó a las gruesas cortinas y apartó lo suficiente para que la luz le diera en toda la cara. Por un momento se cegó, el sol llenó de tibieza su rostro y sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la claridad. La ventana era enorme, daba hacia un patio de piedra pulida con algunas mesitas de té ahí predispuestas, un poco más lejos había un jardín conformado por singulares figuras. Lo que más llamó su atención fue el enorme astro azul que brillaba en el cielo cercano, se trataba sin duda de un planeta, ¿pero cuál? Eso no lo sabía. Volvió a la oscuridad de la habitación, y siguió recorriéndola hasta entrar a un cuarto anexo.

Se trataba de un enorme cuarto de baño. No tardó nada en quitarse la ropa y meterse en la gran tina de mármol. El agua tibia le sentó de maravilla, y en medio de un silencio acogedor se dispuso a revisar las heridas de su cuerpo. No estaba tan mal como esperaba, muchas empezaban a cerrarse, así que se preguntó si esa mujer le había curado. Uhm, probablemente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en el respaldo blanco frío de la tina, sus ojos cerrados. Trataba de pensar en donde estaba, sobre todo en recordar que hacía ahí, que le había hecho escapar. Sus cavilaciones le consumieron por completo, tanto que no se percató de los ruidos que venían de la habitación: Usagi había despertado.

La princesa abrió sus hermosos ojos celestes a la espera de ver el rostro durmiente de su estrella a su lado. Sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto preocupado cuando no le vio, se levantó sobresaltada y buscó con desesperación entre las sábanas. No, no estaba ahí. Algo parecido al miedo la embargó: ¿y si habían descubierto a su estrella? ¿y si se la habían llevado y la tenían prisionera? Se alarmó aún más con esa idea, y saltó fuera de la cama hacia la ventana para abrir las pesadas cortinas de lado a lado. La luz del exterior inundó la habitación, Usagi buscó movimiento que la alertara de sus sospechas pero todo parecía tan tranquilo afuera. Se llevó una mano al pecho con un poco de paz.

Entonces un ruido proveniente del baño la alertó. Se giró y caminó lentamente hacia allá, su corazón latía fuerte. Por fin iba a ver cara a cara a su estrella, a hablar con ella. La emoción no cabía en su ser. Las puertas doradas se abrieron y una figura delgada apareció envuelta en una toalla. Largos cabellos negros sueltos enmarcaban su cuerpo, y dos ojos azul intenso la miraron con sorpresa. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue casi como dejar de respirar. Pero algo no iba bien, Usagi miró con más detalle y se dio cuenta que la mitad del cuerpo de su estrella iba descubierta, la mitad de arriba.

¡Era… era un hombre!

·

* * *

·

·

Un gran saludo a todas mis amigas lectoras. Aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo de este hermoso fic de Sailor Moon,  
del que debo admitir estoy como enamorada. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas y me emociona escribir sobre Seiya y Usagi.  
Espero que a ustedes también les guste, les quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y ¡vamos por el siguiente capitulo!

**_with love, R O S H I O._**

·


End file.
